Uñas Rojas
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Cuando la noche cae y pesan sobre mí todas las decisiones que he tomado, y las que ellas han tomado sobre mí, siento la necesidad de que el alcohol me abrace un poco ¿Podrá ser esta noche diferente? Sí... no vine buscando nada, y lo he conseguido todo... Riren/Travestismo/Feels/OoC/Lemon/StrangeLove/AU


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Un one-shot, una cosita que venía pensando hace un montón. Si gustan agradeceré sus bonitos comentarios o reviews! Love for everybody!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Uso del OoC, R18, Lemon, lenguaje vulgar, sentimientos, nada más.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Esta noche fue… bueno, fue perfecto también para mí. Has vuelto mi mundo al revés.**_

 _ **Me he enamorado de ti y me asusta. He estado temblando toda la noche porque lo sabía."**_  
 _ **Simone Elkeles**_

.

.

Ni siquiera me fijé dónde estaba entrando. Me daba igual. Siempre que hubiera un barman dispuesto a servirme una copa de algo que me atontara lo suficiente, me daba por satisfecho.

Hacía ya un par de días que andaba como un vagabundo, visitando los bares locales con la clara intención de beber y beber hasta que me costara llegar a mi propio hogar. Fuí al baño y me miré al espejo al lavarme las manos. Vi un gran fracaso, una persona sin remedio, y antes de que esos pensamientos me devoraran del todo, di media vuelta y enfilé hacia la barra.

—Whisky doble seco —pedí con los ojos completamente apagados.

Mientas intentaba ahogarme dentro del pequeño vaso, mis oídos se dejaron llevar por la cadenciosa y triste melodía que lo invadía todo. En mi nublada mente traté de encontrar el nombre del artista o de la canción, pero me resultó imposible. Solo necesitaba distraerme con algo, así que lo seguí intentando. Luego percibí el golpe de las bolas de pool a mis espaldas. Si esos señores se cansaban probablemente probaría mi suerte.

¿Probar mi suerte?, mi suerte estaba echada desde hacía años, probablemente hasta mi destino estuviera sellado. Suspiré cuando recordé las palabras de Krista, esas que me había arrojado hacía ya más de un mes.

 _"No puedo seguir contigo, Eren. Somos… diferentes. Eres un buen chico, y lindo, pero… no, no creo que seamos compatibles. Lo siento"._

Como las otras veces simplemente la dejé ir. No luché, no la detuve, estaba acostumbrado a perder. Tenía medianamente en claro cuáles eran mis fallas, una era mi estatus económico. Krista venía de una familia increíblemente rica y yo, yo trabajaba mucho pero no estaba a su altura. Buscarla en un taxi no era lo que ella esperaba, ni la promoción del dos por uno en el cine del centro de la ciudad. La verdad no tenía muy en claro si me dolía por haberla perdido o porque siempre me sucedía lo mismo, o porque mi orgullo no podía resistir un rechazo más.

Entrecerré los ojos cuando un ruido casi lacerante se inmiscuyó en mis oídos. Era un repiqueteo claro, preciso, simétrico. Como de afiladas puntas golpeando la mesada. Levanté la cabeza y miré a la derecha. Lo primero que pude enfocar fueron unas manos hermosas, blancas, de finos dedos adornados con algunos anillos de buen ver, rematando en unas espectaculares uñas rojas perfectas, de puntas afiladas. Luego le siguió el resto.

Una despampanante dama, enfundada en un vestido negro que le cortaba la respiración a cualquiera. No me pregunten de telas, no tengo ni la menor idea de que era, pero brillaba un poco. Mis ojos decidieron deleitarse desde abajo. Unos zapatos rojos de tacón fino enfundaban sus pies, seguían unos tobillos esbeltos, y luego ese par de piernas protegidas por una media de nylon traslúcida. El tajo del vestido era atrevido, llegaba más arriba del precioso y curvilíneo muslo, proseguía una ceñida cintura y un escote corazón pegado a esa tentadora carne. Era obvio que la chica no tenía demasiada delantera, pero en verdad las tetas no eran una prioridad para mí, aunque si había, las disfrutaba. Pero si algo me enamora, déjenme decirles que son los cuellos. Su cuello era sin duda una perdición. Corto, marcado, y con algunos tatuajes que desde esa distancia y en la penumbra se me hacían indescifrables. Como una ruta despejada hacia la locura. Llevaba una corta torera negra, que cubría lo que seguramente serían dos divinos hombros y parte de sus clavículas. Aunque había suficiente para mirar, más había para imaginar.

Me sorprendí al llegar a su rostro, al encontrarme con dos afilados ojos claros, no me pregunten el color, no se distinguía desde mi posición, pero me estaba observando en silencio, mientras fumaba un extravagante cigarrillo ridículamente delgado, ¿Virginia Slims, tal vez?, eso parecía. Pero combinaba bien con su figura hermosa, delgada, llamativa como un gato ronroneándole a la nada.

Tomé aire y bebí la mitad de mi whisky, mi propio cuerpo buscando erguirse, sacudir un poco el patetismo que llevaba pegoteado de los últimos días, ¿dónde estaba la decencia cuando uno la necesitaba? Pero probablemente no era del todo necesaria, porque ella me había mirado de todas maneras ¿Cómo podría explicar la manera en que lo hacía? No era amenazante, y sin embargo tenía algo de peligro implícito. Movía aburridamente uno de sus pies adelante y atrás, al compás de sus mandíbulas que seguramente estaban masticando algún chicle. Había una bebida de color verde en un vaso trago largo cerca de su codo, que reposaba como si la contemplara.

Su rostro era fuera de este mundo. Tenía el cabello corto, negro, pegado al cráneo con algún tipo de gel efecto húmedo. Sus facciones eran hermosas, su nariz respingada y pequeña, unas sombras naranjas y marrones le besaban los ojos, y los finos labios del mismo color que esas uñas que seguían golpeando la madera y despertaban de a poco mi lívido.

Terminé el whisky y me acerqué cuando la vi sacar un nuevo cigarro, me apuré a alcanzarle mi encendedor. Ella me observó por mudos segundos, como sopesando si debía aceptar o no el ofrecimiento. De cerca noté que tenía una de sus orejas perforada con un montón de aros redondos desde el lóbulo hacia arriba. No pude contarlos porque estaba más interesado en que recibiera mi fuego. Enarcó una perfecta y fina ceja y luego se agachó sin dejar de hacer contacto visual para aceptar mi oferta.

Maldito encendedor que ese día decidió fallar, pues por mucho que lo gatillé, no salió ni una puta chispa. Era una completa dama, pues se alejó sin atisbo de burla y de un pequeño bolso, tan pequeño que parecía de puro adorno, sacó su propio encendedor plateado y procedió a prender su cigarrillo de juguete.

—Lo siento —le largué, como si en verdad le debiera una disculpa—. Perra suerte. Siempre me sale todo mal, digamos que… desde que nací.

No dijo nada, me seguía observando en silencio, brindándome su hermosa atención sin agredir.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —se encogió de hombros, no sé qué significaba eso, pero no había desprecio en la forma en que me observaba—. Eres hermosa.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que esta mujer dejara de masticar y se concentrara completamente en mi figura.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, es solo que… bueno, eres tan linda y, eso es obvio —lo último lo dije para mí mismo prácticamente—. ¿Estás con alguien?

Repentinamente sentí esta necesidad de saber sobre ella, de tratar de… no sé, intentar acaparar más su atención. Aunque sentía que estaba muy fuera de mi alcance.

Negó suavemente, y ladeó su cabeza como si me instara a continuar. Sé que no eran ideas mías, y sé que no la estaba malinterpretando porque ella de verdad parecía interesada en la situación.

—Me llamo Eren, mucho gusto —dije extendiendo mi mano, al menos quería rozar sus dedos, y el saludo fue bien recibido.

El barman, un tipo rubio, alto, de ojos celestes, se acercó como esperando una reacción de su parte.

—¿Necesitas algo, Levi? —le dijo mientras refregaba un vaso con un trapo blanco.

Así que se llamaba Levi, ella levantó su otra mano, porque seguía sin soltar la mía y con sus uñas golpeó en el vaso que estaba cerca suyo. El joven, resopló y retiró el vaso, mientras ella descendía de su asiento y tiraba de nuestro agarre.

Me guió a una mortecina pista de baile, pequeña y oscura, sus tacones resonando delante de mí, mientras mis ojos se deslizaban por el cierre de su vestido y recaían en su trasero redondo y firme. Tenía bastante espalda, probablemente hiciera natación o algún deporte que le exigiera desarrollar músculos en la parte de arriba del cuerpo. La música continuaba, deprimente y aburrida, pero inesperadamente correcta para el momento en que me enfrentó e hizo que nos pusiéramos a bailar.

Era una atmósfera tan extraña, que me sofocaba, puse una de mis grandes palmas en su cintura y con la otra mano tomé una de las suyas. Ella se apoyó contra mi pecho y estuvimos bailando un par de temas. Ocasionalmente bajaba mi cabeza y un perfume a flores, como a un campo lleno de ellas, me mareaba un poco, tan intoxicante y atractivo. No me pregunten de clases, a duras penas puedo distinguir una rosa de una margarita.

Su piel era suave. Tuve que refrenarme para no besar esa palidez tentadora que era su cuello Tengo debilidad por las mujeres menudas, déjenme decirles. Pero no quería pedir más, ya bastante me estaba dando ella sin pedir nada a cambio.

No quería, pero igualmente lo hice.

—Déjame besarte —le susurré sobre la abertura de su oído y su reacción fue inmediata.

Giró su cabeza con una sonrisa pequeña pero indescifrable y me besó con ganas. Estoy seguro que no solo devoré el rojo y cremoso labial, su boca era la gloria, apreté su cuerpo, demostré que estaba necesitado de muchas cosas, principalmente de afecto. Devoré mi orgullo, mis prejuicios y mis pensamientos racionales también.

—Tan hermosa —le solté con devoción y envalentonado por haber conseguido tanto, seguí pidiendo, porque es cierto que la codicia una vez que empieza no termina—. Levi, me gustas.

—¿Vamos a pasar la noche juntos, guapo? —Me dijo con una voz que me tomó por sorpresa, gruesa, potente, como un latigazo en medio de la espalda. Estaba seguro que no era el alcohol, y su sonrisa burlona me lo confirmó.

Ahora tenía dos opciones, o entregarme a los brazos de la miseria y la autocompasión, o bien, cruzar el camino y simplemente seguir adelante. La tomé de la mandíbula y la volví a besar con una seguridad impropia, ella dejó de reír y me miró entre sorprendida y desconcertada.

—Acepto, vamos.

Caminó hasta la barra, donde le susurró algo al rubio alto en el oído, éste la miró rodando los ojos y se fue al otro extremo, no sin antes lanzarme dardos envenenados con la mirada. Luego Levi tomó mi mano y me arrastró afuera. Yo estaba entregado por completo, ¿quería hacer esto? Sí. ¿Estaba preparado? Como todo en la vida, hay cosas que se deben afrontar con la cabeza en alto, tenía las bolas suficientes para hacerlo, y tal vez una curiosidad superior a la normal.

Ni siquiera pregunté, me dejé guiar por unas cuatro calles, hasta que llegamos a un hotel transitorio. El frente adornado con unas notables luces de neón fucsias en forma de corazón, y otras en azul que pintaban sólo las tres primeras letras de una palabra: "Paradis", las otras letras estaban rotas.

Paraíso. No pude evitar sentirme estúpidamente contento de esa feliz coincidencia.

Ella eligió la habitación, totalmente acostumbrada, pero por algún motivo yo no reparé en ese diminuto detalle, la seguí como el ritmo a una canción, como si mi existencia se justificara solo para poder acompañarla esa noche.

Apenas pasamos la puerta, antes de poder encender las luces, la atraje contra mi cuerpo, como si me doliera sentirla lejos. La apreté contra la puerta y la besé incontables veces, cada vez más y más sediento.

Dócil. Era como plastilina amoldándose a mis deseos. Respondía mis besos con la misma efusividad. Le quité la torera como si estuviera deshojando una flor, una maravillosa y exótica. Se descalzó y era aún más adorablemente baja. Ella comenzó a quitarme la ropa, lento, sin prisa.

Se giró y aproveché para delinear su nuca, hombros y cuello con mis labios y lengua. Trazando formas geométricas e imaginarias, sintiéndola tiritar y jadear mientras mis manos estrujaban su esbelta anatomía. Me miró sobre su hombro, a pesar de las penumbras su mirada era casi hiriente. De alguna manera entendí su intención, y busqué el inicio del cierre del hermoso vestido. Fui bajándolo lentamente, cubriendo con besos cada porción de desnudez descubierta. Había un universo de diversos y fascinantes tatuajes, y yo quería conocerlos todos.

Encontré el tope del cierre en el inicio de sus caderas, bastó empujar un poco y la tela se desplomó con un sonido dulce y hechizante. Entonces se giró, observándome con altivez. El dorso de mis manos se deslizó por su pecho plano hasta por debajo de su ombligo, donde iniciaba el encaje de su ropa interior sexy y provocadora. Jadeó ante mi caricia y tomó una de mis manos para apretar mi palma contra su entrepierna que comenzaba a hincharse.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en su calor penetrante, en un suave vaivén delimité toda su extensión sintiendo los golpes de su aliento contra mi torso, parecían querer fundirse en mi piel. A trompicones llegamos hasta la cama. No hay palabras para describir lo bien que se sentía tenerla encima de mí, tomando el mando, mordiendo y besando, lamiendo y arañándome con sus uñas perfectas. Podría haberme arrancado la piel y yo no me hubiera negado.

—¿Cómo te gusta? —su pregunta me tomó desprevenido y me hizo pensar algunos segundos.

—Cómo tú quieras.

Había tanta magia en ese momento, que ni siquiera reparé en lo que estaba diciendo. Nada de lo que fuera arrepentirme, eso era seguro. Sonrió coquetamente y se estiró con la elasticidad de una pantera, para tomar dos sobres de la mesa de luz, uno de lubricante y el preservativo. La tenía entre mis piernas, me senté y la abracé dejando un reguero de besos en su pecho lampiño y blanco.

—Haz que merezca la pena seguir vivo —le susurré suplicante.

Ella enterró sus dedos en mi frondosa cabellera y rascó con sus fabulosas uñas contra mi cuero cabelludo como una caricia que uno le haría a una mascota. Había ternura, cuidado, aunque fuéramos dos desconocidos. Me abracé y dejé que me reconfortara por un largo rato, luego sentí que me empujaba sutilmente y volví a mirarla.

—Anímame un poco —me pidió mientras bajaba su fina ropa interior y su pene se alzaba orgulloso hacia mí.

Me alarmé un poco, que menuda criatura tuviera una herramienta tan bien puesta. Carraspeé y aunque no iba a negarme, preferí avisarle que no sabía mucho de cómo hacerlo, aunque me lo hubieran hecho a mí varias veces.

—Eh, yo…

—Si no puedes, solo tócalo, es suficiente.

Decidí seguir su sugerencia, y lo tomé con mis manos, lo acaricié como lo haría habitualmente conmigo mismo. Sus gemidos eran delicados, a pesar de su ronca voz, esos agudos no eran algo que yo podría lograr, estoy seguro. Se me hacía adictiva a cada momento. Volvió a despeinarme y masajear mi cabeza, entonces me acerqué más y agaché mi cabeza para meter la caliente y pegajosa cabeza en mi boca. Yo también quería demostrarle un sinfín de cosas, quería provocarla como ella lo hacía conmigo.

—Eso es —exclamó, mientras jadeaba y movía sus caderas lentamente.

No sé si lo hice tan mal, ella no se quejó y estoy seguro que no lo haría, pero al menos me animaba escucharla, y esa erección tampoco mentía. Me empujó de los hombros para tirarme sobre la cama y entonces se prendió a mis labios con una necesidad que revivió todas mis ganas de sentir, de disfrutar. Cada beso me insuflaba de más vida y más ganas.

De la suavidad y tranquilidad, pasamos a una pasión descontrolada, mis manos apretaban su cintura y sus glúteos, su nuca, no tenía suficiente, estaba desesperado y también feliz de que ella correspondiera a mis rudos toques. Gemía en mi boca, y nuestras caderas se refregaban, una y otra vez. Rápida como era se escurrió hasta mi entrepierna y me hizo una mamada increíble.

Sí que sabía cómo mover su lengua, alternaba con sus manos, pero cuando simulaba arañarme en el estómago o sobre mis testículos, me ponía a gruñir de una manera que era desconocida hasta para mí.

Hermosa hechicera nacida de la noche, con sus uñas lograba que olvidara todas mis penas y depresiones. Ella era la luz en mi firmamento oscuro, mi luna anhelada, una que alumbraba solo para mí, haciéndome tiritar el alma. Lamió toda la extensión de mi falo y se relamió sensualmente.

Tomó mi mano y tuve que levantarme para seguirla hasta el pequeño baño de ese lugar. Se quitó las hermosas medias y quedamos en igualdad de condiciones. Reguló el agua mientras mis ojos no dejaban de seguirla. Al fin entramos tomó el pequeño jabón de su envoltorio e hizo bastante espuma con sus manos, me empujó suave para que le diera la espalda y lavó enérgicamente todas mis partes bajas. Todas esas caricias jabonosas hacían mella en mí.

—Relájate, cariño —me largó con esa voz de trueno y cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar—. Hermoso cuerpo tienes, chiquillo —me alagó haciéndome sonreír.

Sentí uno de sus dedos delineando ese lugar que nunca había sido tratado de esa manera, ahora sus perfectas uñas me dieron escalofríos, pero se las arregló para no lastimarme en ningún momento.

Sentí su dulce boca mordisqueando y besando mi espalda, su otra mano masturbándome con el jabón y la otra abriéndose paso. Era como una seguidilla de descargas de diferentes sensaciones a las que no sabía cómo responder del todo. Cuando lo creyó suficiente me ayudó en la ducha tibia a quitar todos los restos de jabón. Me sentía como una marioneta entre sus manos.

Cerró el agua y tomó las toallas blancas con las que procedió a secarme, como no quería interrumpir su labor, tomé una y la ayudé también. Quería preguntar sobre muchas cosas, todos esos tatuajes variados, algunas cicatrices, pero no quería arruinar el momento, más de una vez mis palabras lo han hecho y preferí no correr riesgos. Se rió divertida cuando sequé su entrepierna con entusiasmo. Al fin secos, volvimos a la cama.

Me recosté de nuevo como al principio, con ella entre mis piernas. El frío del gel hizo que bajara de los cielos a los que me había arrojado momentos antes, no lo iba a negar, no me lo esperaba y estaba un poco nervioso también. Pero no tenía intenciones de detener lo que yo mismo había elegido.

Esta vez sus dedos entraron mucho más profundo, mientras su boca besaba mi pene, alternándolo con vagas lamidas, hasta que luego de un buen rato sentí como si una bomba de agua caliente se me hubiera derramado por dentro de las entrañas.

—Te va a gustar —me soltó al ver mis expresiones y yo solo atiné a asentir solamente.

Retiró sus dedos y sentí el ruido del envoltorio del preservativo esta vez. Su pene era algo rosa y más rojo hacia la punta, resaltaba como una pincelada de ira sobre un lienzo blanco. Era ridículamente delgada, pero fibrosa, preciosa por cualquier rincón que la observara.

Empujó un poco mis piernas para poner mis caderas en una posición más cómoda.

—Respira, y déjate llevar, Eren.

"Quisiera que repitiera mi nombre un millón de veces más", pensé antes de sentir como empujaba sobre mí. Resoplé un poco. No era algo demasiado agradable, al menos al principio. Temblé un poco y sentí el sudor haciendo aparición sobre mi morena piel. Fue bastante cuidadosa, y sus maravillosas uñas buscaron calmarme mientras inauguraban caminos por mis brazos y abdomen.

Era como luchar, pero sintiéndome ya vencido, porque yo anhelaba su victoria por sobre todas las cosas, por sobre mi incomodidad, mi inexperiencia en esto. En un momento la atraje de la nuca para besarla, mientras sentía sus profundas embestidas, cada vez más adecuadas.

—¿Vamos bien? —preguntó con dificultad, mientras dejaba que nuestros labios se unieran, un poco incómodos por la posición.

—Se… aaah… se está poniendo bueno —le susurré ya más tranquilo.

Se movió entonces de una forma que provocó que me sacudiera por entero, al sentir como una especie de electricidad recorría cada poro de mi piel ardiendo. Era nuevo, era delicioso, era la recompensa de haber aceptado su compañía.

Abrí mi boca y dejé que mi garganta vibrara, mientras mis manos se deslizaban desde sus hombros a su estrecha cintura, resbalando con las gotas de su transpiración. Me deleitó con algunas mordidas audaces sobre mi pecho, los arañazos tomaron mayor vigor, y yo estaba dispuesto a recibir lo que gustara convidarme.

Era fuerte, única. Salió brevemente de mí, para girarme y se acopló de nuevo desde esa posición, era diferente, dolió un poco, pero no tardé en entender el ritmo. Su mano se posó en mi hombro y aproveché para llevarla hasta mi boca. Succioné sobre esas lindas uñas, sentir su filo contra mi lengua, logró más placer de que podría haber imaginado.

Cuando la solté de mis fauces, aprovechó mi saliva para masturbarme de una manera bastante salvaje ¿Se puede olvidar cómo se respira? Fue lo que me pasó en ese momento. Me hubiera gustado haberla besado, pero el clímax llegó inesperadamente, me agarró desprevenido, desarmándome por completo. Dejándome indefenso y débil sobre esas sábanas color uva.

Lo sentí tensarse, y me perdí en su jadeo agitado, mientras incrustaba sus dedos en mi carne.

Hicimos muchas cosas más, no viene al caso recapitularlas, porque lo mejor fue acurrucarme sobre su pecho pequeño y cálido luego de que estuviéramos completamente exhaustos. Dejé muchos besos y caricias, mientras ella sostenía un cigarro con una mano y con la otra me consentía con caricias relajantes en mi nuca.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero me desperté algo abrumado. Me dolía un poco el cuerpo por todo el esfuerzo nocturno, pero no mucho más que si hubiera ido al gimnasio. Tallé mis ojos y el ruido de la ducha me despabiló del todo. Miré alrededor achicando los ojos, con un creciente dolor de cabeza seguramente producto de la resaca. Me tiré se nuevo sobre las almohadas, sin pensar en nada en particular.

Se tomó su tiempo hasta que salió del baño. Ya venía con sus medias y el vestido, y déjenme decirles que se veía acaso más despampanante que el día anterior. Se acercó a la cama. Se había maquillado de nuevo, se cruzó de brazos y me observó unos momentos.

—Ya, levanta y toma un baño, apestas de lejos.

Me hirieron un poco sus palabras, por lo que hice caso de inmediato. No demoré mucho, cuando regresé estaba sentado en la cama, tecleando en su celular, con las fabulosas piernas que tiene cruzadas y sus zapatos en su lugar. Dejó que me vistiera y al fin se puso de pie para acercarse.

Esperaba un beso, no voy a mentirles.

—Muy bien, guapo, son cincuenta dólares y tú pagas el hotel —creo que mi cara de desconcierto era más que evidente, por lo que suspiró exasperada—. ¿Qué? ¿No habrás creído que todo era gratis o sí? Y agradece que no te cobro todas las horas, considéralo una concesión sólo porque fue tu primera vez.

Me tomó algunos segundos reaccionar.

—No me digas que no tienes dinero, porque te aseguro que no te gustará ver mi peor lado.

—Tranquila —solté sin agresividad—. Te pagaré.

Busqué mi billetera y saqué el dinero solicitado. Me alegraba no haberlo gastado en puras bebidas. No, para ser honesto, me parecía poco, por lo que extendí un billete de cien.

—Oh, vamos, ¿no tienes cambio?

—Quédatelo —le dije guardando la billetera y está vez su cara de sorpresa me dejó obnubilado.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, para ser sincero, no creo que cien dólares te hagan suficiente justicia.

—Tch, eres más raro de lo que pensaba —largó guardando el dinero en su bolsito diminuto—. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, me iré primero —me avisó mientras enfilaba hacia la puerta.

—Espera —pedí con una creciente angustia en mi pecho—. ¿Puedo invitarte a desayunar?

—Cariño —dijo girándose y mirándome reprobadoramente—, ya fue suficiente, ¿no crees?

—Te pagaré, solo es un café. Dime cuánto y-

—Ya, detente —dijo tomando mi muñeca que había viajado hacia mi billetera, luego suspiró y se sonrió casi imperceptiblemente—. Solo un café.

Le sonreí con ganas, porque en verdad pensé que me mandaría a volar. Terminé de ponerme los zapatos, y bajamos a la recepción donde aboné la noche. Cuando salimos el sol refulgente nos hizo renegar un poco. Caminamos, ella prendida de mi brazo hasta una cafetería cercana.

Buscamos una mesita alejada de la ventana para evitar el molesto sol, en el camino había comprado analgésicos. Ella pidió un capuccino y yo un café cortado. Sugerí unos sándwiches de miga tostados, porque me rugía el estómago y ella aceptó. Luego noté que su mirada revoleaba por los alrededores.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté intrigado.

—¿No te molesta cómo nos miran?

—Hace mucho dejó de interesarme lo que la gente opine —dije endulzando mi taza. Mi respuesta pareció agradarle.

Miren eso, por primera vez en mi vida no la estaba embarrando. Estaba siendo honesto y natural. No dijimos mucho más durante el desayuno, me bastaba con su compañía. Cuando terminamos, ella agradeció educadamente.

—Levi —la llamé por primera vez y ella clavó su grisácea mirada en mí—. ¿Podré verte de nuevo?

—Mejor no, cariño. Adiós —saludó dejando un dulce beso en mi frente y luego limpió el rouge que seguramente dejó impregnado—. Cuídate.

Me quedé un largo rato mirando mi taza vacía y luego me puse en marcha.

Volví muchas noches al mismo bar, el chico de la barra, Farlan era su nombre, nunca me quiso decir dónde encontrarla. Pero yo no iba a perder las esperanzas tan fácilmente.

Una noche particularmente fría la encontré en una callejuela triste, junto a otras chicas más, todas bastante desvestidas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me acerqué, ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estuve buscando.

—No lo hagas.

—Te pagaré —me apresuré a decir. Un par de billetes no me iban a privar de su compañía. Me miró con tristeza.

—Eren, no te hagas esto. Vuelve a tu casa, a tu vida, y olvida lo que pasó, tú no perteneces aquí.

—No lo haré —dije buscando su fría mano, tiritaba mientras su aliento blanco se enrulaba bajo el farol amarillento que nos brindaba su escasa luz.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—No puedo darte más que esto —exclamó bajito, evitando que las demás escucharan.

—Lo sé. Lo entiendo. No voy a pedirte más.

—Eres tan idiota y raro —soltó con una sonrisa rota, incompleta.

Tiró de mi mano, y yo volví a seguirla, con la felicidad renovada, aunque fuera breve, aunque fuera por sólo esa noche…

.

By Luna de Acero… sin palabras…


End file.
